


Moments

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittedly, he was selfish.</p><p>But it wasn’t like you minded that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So uh hi! Honestly this is the first time I've written anything Haikyuu related and all that. Much to my dismay, I've gotten rather intrigued by Tsukki's character (in other word, I've fallen into Tsukishima hell and fell in love with him please help), so it's been a thing for me to want to write about him.
> 
> Worry not though! I'll be writing about other volleybaes! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one for now!

Warm. Such was the feeling of being in Tsukishima’s arms, you muse. The kind of warmth the embrace gave off was a sense of security, the feeling that nothing could go wrong or harm you as long as he was by your side. It’s a feeling so ridiculous and at the same time something so simple, yet more than enough to get your heart to flutter.

After a long day of school and practice for the tall blond, you had decided why not drop by and help boost his mood a bit. Sure he may complain about how you’re distracting him from either reading or doing his work, but you knew how stubborn the man could be when it came to admitting his true feelings.

His words have always been pure bark, after all.

“So much for trying to read,” You heard him mutter softly with a sigh, yet his arms remained around your waist with no plans of letting go.

You feign a pout in response, “Am I really a distraction, Tsukki?” You place their forehead against his as you look straight into his eyes, intending to elicit a response from him.

His golden brown hues quickly gaze away from you as he scoffs a bit; his cheeks began to burn into a pinkish shade. Such caused you to giggle in delight, pulling away a bit from the proximity your faces had moments ago as you decide to tease him a bit more.

Call it payback for the days that he’s teased and taunted you for oh so long.

“Tsukki,” You call for his attention.

No response.

“Kei.”

With a sigh of exasperation, he decided to finally look at you once more.

…Only to find himself being poked on the nose. He could only stare at you in disbelief and embarrassment; he practically didn’t see you little devious plan coming at all. His cheeks only grew redder as he saw the triumphant grin on your face, as if you’d just won the lottery.

“Idiot…” He mutters, burying his face at the crook of your neck, his hold on you only tightening a bit more.

Though he may not say it, he enjoys the moments you spend like this. May it be just hanging out or staying close with one another, Tsukishima has always enjoyed all of it. He’s always showed such through his actions anyway. And that was more than enough for you.

Despite his spite, his terrible use of words, it was surprising that you fell for him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. The way you smiled, showered him with affection, spoiled him… 

Admittedly, he was selfish.

But it wasn’t like you minded that at all, being rather greedy as well.


End file.
